Ultrasonic transducer assemblies are typically employed in applications including non-destructive evaluation (NDE) and medical diagnostic imaging, such as ultrasound applications and computed tomography (CT). The ultrasonic transducer assembly generally includes an array of ultrasonic transducers coupled to an electronics array. The ultrasonic transducer array generally includes hundreds or thousands of individual transducers. Piezoelectric transducers (for example, PZT) are a widely used type of ultrasonic transducer. Piezoelectric sensors generally include a piezoelectric material capable of changing physical dimensions when subjected to electrical or mechanical stress. In addition, piezoelectric sensors may include layers of matching materials and damping materials.
Similarly, the electronics array includes hundreds or thousands of integrated interface circuits (or “cells”) which are electrically coupled to provide electrical control of the transducers for beam forming, signal amplification, control functions, signal processing, etc. In particular, each transducer sub-array in the transducer array is typically coupled to an integrated circuit chip to provide individual control of each sensor. In some examples, communication between the integrated circuit chip and the transducers may occur via a flexible circuit that includes a high density of interconnects.